What doesn't kill you
by Techie-Chan
Summary: Will eventually be slash. Race gets his first horse and he, spot, and his girlfriend Sharon, go into buisness to start racing her. What will happen when the fame starts to get to them? just please read&REVIEW! rating will go up. Title has no meaning yet.


Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. I do own Sharon and I definitely own my pony, Shadowdancer, who is real! But newsies and all related chars belong to Disney. If they belonged to me, there would be a lot more slash.  
  
Okay, this story will eventually be slash. If you don't like slash, which is the relationship of two people of the same gender, then please just don't read this! Of course, flames make me laugh, so if you really feel the need to be mean, go ahead, at least I'll know someone knows I exist!  
  
Okay, umm, I don't have a beta, so please excuse any errors. If you want to beta this or have any suggestions, just tell me so k?  
  
_'is thinking'  
_  
"is talking"  
  
Race couldn't wait for the next day. It was his birthday and Spot had said that he had a surprise for him. He had seemed so excited about it that the excitement had traveled over to Race and now he couldn't sit still. He had tried to pry some information out of Sharon, his girlfriend, who apparently was working with Spot on the present, but she had refused to tell him anymore than what he already knew. He was to be up bright and early before Kloppman got up and to meet Sharon and Spot at the docks in Brooklyn.  
  
He knew that just because Sharon was his girlfriend it didn't mean that she would tell him everything, but he had been hoping to be able to pry something out of her. She was his and Spot's friend from before Race had become an orphan. They had all hung out at random places all over town, making a game out of how long they could hide from Sharon's parents before they called out the bulls. She was a little shorter than Race, well built and athletic. She had dark blonde, shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes. She kept her hair short, she said, because it made it harder for people to pull if she ever got in a fight.  
  
Although Sharon wasn't an orphan, she often said that she thought about running away, to which Spot and Race always discouraged her because her parents would know just where to find her. It wasn't that her home was a bad place, in fact, the threesome often spent hours there, lounging in the cushioned chairs or at the stables. Sharon's family had inherited a small horse farm just outside the town when her grandparents had died and they had two horses which they kept there, even though there was another stall.  
  
Race looked anxiously at his pocket watch, glowing in the candle light. When he saw what time it was he almost groaned at how slow the time was passing. it had only been ten minutes and Race had already exhausted almost every form of entertainment he had. Sighing, he pulled out his cards and set up a game of solitaire, preparing for the longest night of his life.  
(Time Change, morning)  
Race woke with a start to the feel of someone poking him. He looked up groggily to see the smiling form of Sharon, looking too awake for the hour that it was, even though he had no idea what time it was. "Do ya have any idea what time it is? Can't I sleep for a few moah minutes?" he complained, rolling his head so that he was facing the other side of the room.  
  
"Not if you want to get yoah surprise on time! We'se on a schedule!" she said hyperly, poking him again. She needn't have wasted the energy for as soon as she said surprise Race jumped up from the chair, managing to hit his knee in the process, and running towards the door.  
  
"Why didn't ya say so?! Come on! Let's go!" Race practically shouted, disregarding the fact that the rest of the city, including the other boys in the lodging house, was still in dreamland. Sharon laughed, following Race out the door and jogging up beside him. "Will ya please tell me what me surprise is, Sharon? Please? I'm diein' of suspense heah!" the Italian begged, giving his girlfriend his best puppy face.  
  
"Nope, youse just gonna have ta wait, a few more minutes won't kill you, and if I'm wrong and it does, then I guess I'll just have to keep yoah present for myself." Sharon answered, a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"That was cruel." Race retorted. As they arrived in Brooklyn they saw Spot sitting on his perch as usual. He jumped down, spit-shaking with both of them before turning to Sharon.   
  
"What took youse two so long? Please don't tell me ya started making out on the way here?" he asked, a look on his face clearly telling them that if it was true he really didn't want to hear about it. Spot was gay and he always started to pretend to gag whenever one of them started talking about their relationship, for which he was always punched.  
  
"Not this time, Racey heah fell asleep on his precious deck of cards and I had to prod him out of slumberland." Sharon answered, punching Race playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Come on you two! What about my surprise?!" Race half yelled, loosing his patience.  
  
"We have to go somewhere else to get it, Race, but I promise it'll be woith it." Spot said, putting an arm around Race shoulders as the three started to walk towards Sheepshead. As they neared Sheepshead, Race thought he heard an auction going on and hope started to form, but not before the thinking side of his brain pointed out that none of them could afford a racehorse. _'Maybe they just took me heah ta see them or somethin'_.' he thought, trying harder than ever to figure out what his present was.  
  
Instead of going to the auction ring though, Spot and Sharon steered him towards the racing stables. They walked inside the barn and almost immediately a man in his late forties came up to them and shook with Sharon. "Hello Miss Feustal, I trust these are the two boys you warned me about?"   
  
"Yes sir, this is Spot Conlon," Sharon answered, pointing to Spot. "And Racetrack Higgins." she said, pointing to Race.  
  
"Nice name kid. On to business then, we don't have a lot of time before these guys and girls go to the block." he said a little sadly. Suddenly, Race had a feeling that this wasn't a racing barn. The man stopped in front of a stall with a card that was marked #13 and the name of what Race assumed was the horse inside the stall. _'Shadowdancer. Hm.'_ He looked inside the stall but all he saw was darkness.   
  
Puzzled, he looked to Sharon and then to the man. "Here, lad. Let me turn on the light, this one's a bit hard to see in the dark." the man said cheerily, reaching up to turn on the light in the stall. It was then that race saw the form of a horse, a big horse. The horse was a dark dapple gray and looked to Race's eye like it would make a champion runner. "This here is Shadowdancer. She's nice as they come, but she don' like to run too much, so if dey don' sell her today she's goin' to the mill."  
  
Race looked back inside the stall in wonder. He still didn't understand why Spot and Sharon had brought him here, but he wasn't complaining. "But why do I need to see her?" he asked, no taking his eyes off of the horse.  
  
"Because she's yoahs, Race, happy boithday." Spot said, shocking Race so much that he almost fell over.   
  
"We pooled our money to buy her. She was cheap because she hasn't won a race, and my family is old friends with her owner. He has a soft spot foah this one so he was nice and let us buy her for almost nothing." Sharon explained, waiting for Race's reaction. For awhile, he just stood there, staring at the horse in front of him. _'My horse.'_ After he had gained his wits again, he turned around and jumped on both of his friends, hugging them as tightly as he could.  
  
"Thanks you guys. This is the best boithday Ise eveh had." Just then, Shadowdancer whickered softly, turning the attention to herself for a moment. She seemed to almost radiate the phrase _'all right, I'm yours now, I want some attention too!'_ Race broke the hug and opened his horses gate, walking into the stall and holding his hand out, allowing the horse to sniff it.  
(POV Change, Spot)  
Spot looked on as Race met with Shadowdancer for the first time. It had taken him a year and a half to save up the money that Sharon needed to buy the horse. Her parents had agreed that if Spot paid for the horse that they would allow Race to keep her at their barn for free.  
  
Race had never looked happier, and the smile of pure joy on his face made Spot's heart melt. _'Who knew that the fierce leadeh of Brooklyn toined into a puddle of mush wheneveh Racetrack Higgins smiled,'_ he thought, smiling to himself. Race turned back towards them, beckoning them into the stall "Youse guys, I..." he started, still too shocked to form a complete sentence. It was then Spot saw the tears welling up in his eyes and started worrying that something was wrong.  
  
"Spot actually bought her, Race. My part of the present is free board for as long as we own our barn." Sharon explained, beaming almost as brightly as race was. Spot had to work hard to hold back the laugh that came to his throat as race's jaw almost dropped to the floor of the stall.  
  
"But...Spot...how?" Race asked dumbfounded.  
  
"A year and a half of woikin' me but off and me life savin's." he answered, grinning his 'Conlon grin.' Race surprised them all then by launching himself at Spot and hugging him hard enough to break ribs. Spot didn't really mind though, any chance for Race to be as close as he was now was all right with Spot.   
  
"Spot...You didn't have to...I mean you shouldn't have..." Race started, as Spot felt tears wet his shirt.  
  
"Why not? You're my friend aren't you?" he asked, forgetting everyone but the boy in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Spot. This is the best day of my entire life." Race said, smiling back at the horse that was now legally his. "Hey, you guys, maybe we could go into business together. We could train Shadow to race with the best of them!"  
(POV Change, Sharon)  
"Sure, Race. Sure." Sharon said, talking for the first time in minutes. She had been thinking hard about Spot and Race's relationship and had realized something about Spot. _'I'll have to talk to him about that some time.'_ She thought. "Race, don't I get a hug?" she asked her boyfriend, putting on her best puppy face.  
  
"Of course." He said, coming over and wrapping his arms around her before kissing her on the lips. Before she closed her eyes, she saw Spot's face. it looked like Spot wanted to kill someone, namely her. Race pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. "Thanks." Just then, Shadow whickered, breaking the moment between the two. Race turned back to his horse and smiled. "Whaddaya say we go back and see how she goes?" he asked his two friends.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that they took the leadrope that Shadow's former owner handed them and walked the horse out of her stall. As the three friends and the horse walked down that street, Race knew that he was one of the luckiest people on earth.   
  
Well, that's it! The first chapter of me new story! Please leave a review! It keeps review whores like me going! Doesn't matter what you say, but longer reviews will get you shoutouts! and a chocolate newsie of your choice! I tried to do the New York accent as best i could, but i still need help with some of the words. Like horse. If you know how to pronounce them, please tell me. Thankies!!  
  
R:Not really, she just likes saying that  
  
M:slaps R shush, they don't know that!  
  
R:She does like cheese curls though, so if you can find a way to attach one to your review, she will love you for ever and ever.  
  
M:YES I WILL!!!gobbles all cheese curls in sight Aaanyways. Review please!!!....PLEASE!!!?? More reviews means this is updated sooner!  
  
Myya and Ryu signing out!!!


End file.
